


Mi esposa. Mi vida

by PrincessRoyal95



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dark Past, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, I Love You, Love Confessions, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sad and Happy, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRoyal95/pseuds/PrincessRoyal95
Summary: —Lo que más me importa en este mundo es estar a tu lado. —Sujeto sus manos con firmeza y con decisión—. Eres mi esposa. Eres mi vida. Yo mataría a cualquiera que se atreviese a hablar mal de ti por la espalda.© Los derechos del autor están reservados.© Los personajes que utilizaré para esta historia pertenecen a su creador: Eichiro Oda.
Relationships: Charlotte Cracker/Reader





	Mi esposa. Mi vida

**_Advertencia_** _: esta historia contiene contenido sexual. Si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, no sigas leyendo, aunque eso implique que perderás información de la historia_.

* * *

¡Me estoy quejando de dolor! ¡Maldita sea Katakuri y sus formas de dejarme en el piso! Mira que adoro a mi hermano, pero odio cuando me tiran al suelo y tenga un dolor terrible en la espalda. Lo admito, no me gusta que me hagan daño. Ya tuve suficiente con recibir aquel golpe y que tenga esta cicatriz en mi rostro. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello, pero es como si todo eso pasó ayer.

Solo deseo acabar con este puto entrenamiento y volver a mi casa. A Katakuri no parece agradarle la idea de que me esté haciendo débil. Recibo un largo suspiro por parte de él mientras se acuclilla para estar a mi altura. Yo simplemente recibo una mirada de desaprobación.

—Si mamá te estuviera viendo, ya te hubiera quitado el puesto de comandante.

—Y también el puesto de ministro de galleta. —Escucho hablar a mi pequeña hermana Smoothie quien tiene una copa en la mano.

—¡No hace falta que me restreguéis eso en la cara! Iincorporo todo mi cuerpo hasta poder sentarme—. Sé que me estoy haciendo débil.

—Debes de tener la mente en blanco. Últimamente te veo preocupado, no es algo normal en ti. —Katakuri extiende una mano hacia mí para ayudarme a levantarme, a lo cual yo acepté.

—¿Es por ___?

No respondo ni siquiera a la pregunta de Smoothie. Es más, mi mente queda en blanco por unos instantes pensando con claridad que es lo que me estaba pasando. ¿Será por qué mamá me está metiendo prisa para que tenga un nieto?

—Dime, por favor, que al menos te acostaste con ella.

—¡Y tú eres joven como para preguntar esas cosas! —Vale que tenga 25 años, pero ¡joder!

—¡Y tú un hombre con 35 años que no ha follado todavía a su esposa! ¡Lleváis un año de casados!

—Smoothie...

—Lo siento, nii-san. —Smothie agacha la cabeza disculpándose.

Y no la culpo. Sí, llevo ya un año de casado con ___. La verdad a mamá no le gustó mucho la idea de que uno de sus hijos que está en el cargo de comandante se tenga que casar ya que, según ella, era un despiste. Nuestra obligación es proteger a mamá y el reino de cualquiera.

Todo eso cambió cuando llegó una familia con mucho poder y quería formar una alianza con mamá. Lo que proponían era darles armas militares a cambio de que su hija se casara con uno de sus hijos. En un principio, quería formar alianza con Perospero; sin embargo, el padre de esa joven dijo que prefiere que su hija se case con uno de sus comandantes. Y sin más dilación, mamá accedió en que me casara con ella.

La verdad es que no me agradó la idea en casarme. Quería seguir viviendo mi vida de soltero y estar pendiente en mis quehaceres. Pero no debo enfadar a madre por lo que acepté.

Al día siguiente, después de la alianza, tenía que conocer en persona a esa joven que, por lo que escuché, era cinco años más joven que yo. Bueno al menos no era una chica que recién cumplía los 18. La joven me estaba esperando en la fuente cerca del castillo de mamá. Me daba la espalda por lo cual no podía ver su rostro. Y al escuchar mis pasos, se giró completamente donde pude ver su belleza.

Recuerdo ese momento como si fuera ayer. Me quedé de piedra al verla. No sabía cómo reaccionar y más con esa sonrisa que me dedicó. Mi mente enfermiza quería desfigurarla; no obstante, me contuve y pude admirar tal belleza. Y la diferencia de tamaño era bastante enorme. Diría yo que su cabeza llegaba a la zona de la entrepierna por lo cual no me quejo. Así no tendría que agacharme.

Cuando me habló me quedé embobado ante su voz. Dulce y aterciopelada como si fuera un ángel. Una criatura que ha caído del cielo para pecar conmigo. Eso ha sonado bastante bien en mi cabeza. ___ se hace llamar. Un bonito nombre para alguien tan joven y tan hermosa.

Nos quedamos hablando hasta que ni nos dimos cuenta que era de noche. Nos lo hemos pasado bien, lo reconozco. «¿Sabes? Escuché que era cruel y despiadado, pero, al conocerte, es todo lo contrario», esas fueron sus palabras cuando se iba a retirar a su dormitorio haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran de golpe ante tal confesión. ¿Por qué demonios me pongo como un idiota enamorado cuando estoy cerca de ella?

Y yo sé la respuesta. ___ me hacía sentir especial, como si fuera un niño. Hasta, a veces, me comportaba como un crío delante de ella a lo que ríe y me daba mimos. Un cariño que no lo recibía hacía tiempo por mi madre o por mis hermanos. Un sentimiento que lo anhelaba hace tiempo. No quería admitirlo, pero me estaba enamorando de ella hasta que llegó el día de la boda.

No sé porqué, pero cada vez que llegaba la hora de comunicar que ___ iba ser definitivamente mi esposa, mis nervios aumentaban. Tal vez por la emoción de encontrar a alguien que le gustó y me trata de una manera especial. ¡Dios! ¡No puedo olvidar su vestido! Tenía delante a una diosa que hasta mis hermanos me felicitaban por ello. Sudaba a mares temiendo en cagarla. Y no fue así. Todo salió perfecto gracias a ella.

Cada sonrisa que me dedicaba era un modo de decirme que no debo preocuparme que todo estaba saliendo bien. Me siento tan sumamente idiota a su lado. En todo momento ha estado a mi lado hablando con los invitados hasta partió a la perfección el gran pastel que había pedido mamá. Ella es simplemente perfecta ante mis ojos y se notaba en mi sonrisa cada vez que la miraba.

Y ahora vivimos juntos como marido y mujer es isla Biscuits donde yo soy el ministro de ese sitio. La casa es lo bastante amplia como para caber los dos. Y en esa misma noche de la boda era muy oportunidad en tenerla en mis brazos y poder sentirla por primera vez. Lo he deseado y no sé cuántas veces lo habré soñado. Sin embargo, no sucedió. «Aún no estoy preparada para mantener relaciones sexuales contigo» _,_ fueron unas palabras muy duras para mi cabeza y para mi corazón.

Decidí darle tiempo para que se acostumbrara a esta nueva vida. Y también eso implicaba en dormir uno por su cuenta. Yo en una habitación y ella en otra. ¡Mierda! ¿No sé fía de mí? ¿Por qué huye de mí cuando solo quiero estar cerca de ella? Y ya ha pasado un año de eso y estamos igual que antes. Parecemos unos completos desconocidos.

Y ahora estoy aquí, con mis dos hermanos un tanto preocupados por el matrimonio si todo iba bien. Para mí está de maravilla porque tengo una esposa estupenda que me cuida y me da todo el cariño del mundo. No obstante, no tenerla para mí solo me hace pensar en muchas cosas de las cuales son peores que la muerte misma.

Sin darme cuenta, siento como alguien apoya la mano sobre mi hombro haciendo que alza la vista y era mi hermana. Me da rabia que sea más alta que yo, pero es media piernas largas, al fin y al cabo.

—¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Hablando se solucionan las cosas.

—No es nada fácil —alego con los ojos cerrados.

—Si no solucionas este problema, mamá no dudaría en romper la alianza. —Mis ojos se abren por completo al escuchar las palabras de Katakuri.

—¡Jamás me voy a separar de ella! ¡Nunca! —Les grito a ambos enfrentándome—. ¡Mamá no puede quitarme aquello que me hace feliz!

—Pues soluciónalo si no quieres que las cosas vayan en peor.

Y tiene razón. Siempre Katakuri llevaba la razón en algo. Asiento con la cabeza para luego retirarme de aquella sala dispuesto a ir a isla Biscuits. La verdad es que ya se estaba haciendo y era de volver a casa a estar con ella.

Solo hablando se solucionan las cosas, pero ¿y si realmente no solucionamos las cosas? ¿Mamá de verdad romperá la alianza sino tengo un hijo con ella? No me importa de tener un crío ya mismo, yo lo que quiero es compartir la cama con ella. Despertar por la mañana y saber que ella ha estado durmiendo conmigo toda la noche. Ver su sonrisa y darme los buenos días.

Es lo único que pido en mi vida. ¡Joder! ¿Tan difícil es? Gracias a los espejos de mi hermana Brûlée llegué a mi casa. Era una especie de atajo y la verdad es que la habilidad de mi hermana era una ventaja. Ya estaba enfrente de mi hogar. Grande y lujosa hecho de todo tipo de dulces. Aspiro el ambiente con toda la tranquilidad del mundo para luego soltarlo en mis labios. Es ahora o nunca. Debo hablar con ella.

Abro la puerta de mi casa y lo primero que oigo son los pasos de ___ caminando de un lado para otro. A esta hora me supongo que estará preparando la mesa.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —grito anunciando mi llegada como de costumbre.

—Bienvenido, cariño. —Y, como siempre, ella me recibe desde la entrada con una sonrisa. Me sonrojo como un idiota cuando me llama así, no estoy acostumbrado—. Pensaba que ibas a llegar tarde, ya sabes, por el entrenamiento de Katakuri-san.

—La verdad mi hermano se compadeció de mí y me dejó irme —miento.

—Eso es genial. Ven, ya la cena está lista.

Como me cuida esta mujer. Yo soy un desastre para ciertas cosas y es que no me esperaba que mi vida fuera a cambiar por culpa de ella. Mi esposa. Aún no me lo creía. Sonrío como un idiota al pensar en ese nombre en mi cabeza.

Mis pasos se vuelven firmes acercándome a la mesa ya con los platos encima. Tan ordenada como siempre. Yo hubiera desperdigado todo sin pensarlo dos veces y comería como un cerdo como solía hacer de pequeño. Y mis ojos se clavan en la cocina que no estaba muy lejos. Me acerco para apoyarme en la entrada observando a mi mujer concentrada en su tarea. Joder, en esa posición me gustaría abrazarla. Tan pequeña y tan delicada. Aunque cuando se enfada es mil veces peor que yo.

 _«Debo hacerlo. Es mi oportunidad»,_ con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, camino hacia donde estaba ___ para inclinar todo mi cuerpo y abrazarla sintiendo como salta por la sorpresa. Dios, como echaba de menos está sensación de cercanía con ella. Me siento tranquilo y relajado.

—Cracker, ¿estás bien?

—De maravilla. —No sabes cuánto me relaja estando contigo.

—¿Algo te ha hecho Katakuri-san para que estés así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Mimoso y con falta de cariño. —Ella solo ríe con dulzura—. Aunque la verdad no me molesta.

—Tú nunca te molestarías.

—Cuando se trata de ropa desperdigada en el suelo, sí.

—Porque soy un vago en recogerlo.

—Idiota.

—Tu idiota.

Ahora o nunca. Es mi gran oportunidad. Quiero hacerlo con ella, siempre lo he querido y lo he deseado con todas mis fuerzas. Alzo el brazo para sostener aquel cucharón que estaba en su mano recibiendo un sonido de sorpresa por parte de ella. Sin esperarlo, la giro completamente y sin esfuerzo alguno, la hago sentarse sobre la encimera teniendo así un poco más de altura. Mis manos comienzan a recorrer por los muslos de ella queriendo tentarla. Quiero que me siga el juego.

—Cracker, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Por su tono de voz, me daba la ligera sensación que no le estaba gustando.

—Jugar. —Un sonido algo ronco sale de mi garganta mientras decido lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Cracker, para, estoy con la comida.

—Yo quiero el postre —digo con una sonrisa amplía en mis labios—, y lo tengo delante de mis narices.

—Cracker... —me llama, pero yo la ignoro completamente. Yo solo hago caso a mi instinto que deseaba esto con todas sus fuerzas—. Cracker para. —Mis manos ascienden hacia el interior de sus muslos queriendo llegar a esa parte prohibida de su ser. Siento como mi cuerpo empezaba a emanar ese calor que tanto conozco. Me estaba excitando por ella—. ¡Cracker basta!

Y, por primera vez, después de un año de casados, siento las manos y las piernas de ___ apoyarse en mi cuerpo y me empuja con fuerza apartándome de ella. Yo solo la miro confuso sin entender del porqué me rechazó de esa manera. ___ siempre aceptaba cada mimo de mí porque ella lo suele hacer conmigo. Ahora es diferente. Algo extraño resurge en mi interior. Mi corazón estaba bombeando con fuerza sin entender el porqué. Yo solo la miro sorprendido.

Veo como ella se abraza así misma como protegiéndose de mí. ¿Tiene miedo? ¿Tanto tiempo juntos y veo que tiene miedo? No pude evitarlo, me estaba enfadando de una manera sobrenatural. Nunca la vi comportarse de esa manera. Yo jamás le haría daño. Aprieto los dientes y los puños en donde mis nudillos se vuelven blancos por la presión. No lo aguanté más. Exploté.

—¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa conmigo?! —grito por toda la casa y veo como ella salta de la sorpresa ante mi grito.— ¡Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me miras con miedo, como si temieras en que te haré daño! ¡Yo jamás te haría daño, joder!

___ no dice nada. Tan solo se calla ante mi repentino ataque. ¡Más razón para cabrearme!

—¡Llevamos un año de casados y te he dado tiempo suficiente como para que te acostumbraras a esta nueva vida! ¡Estoy harto de esperar! ¡Tú no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte mía y escuchar gemir mi nombre! —Llevo las manos a mi cabeza intentando pensar con claridad lo que iba a decir. Pero la rabia me consumía—. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que no compartimos cama!

—Cracker... es difícil de explicar...

—¡¿Qué es difícil de explicar?! —repito aquella frase, mientras me acerco a la mesa y, con un movimiento, lo rompo en pedazos.

—¡Cracker, por favor, para!

—¡¿El que es difícil de explicar?! ¡Dímelo!

—No puedo...

Siento como mi corazón se estaba rompiendo en pedazos como si hubieran lanzado balazos en ella. ¿Por qué estás haciendo que sufra? ¿Será que...?

—Es por mi rostro, ¿verdad?

Recibo una mirada de sorpresa de ella como si no se hubiera esperado aquella frase.

—Es por esta cicatriz, ¿cierto? —Acerco mi mano hacia mi rostro tocando aquella herida que recorre por todo mi rostro—. Temes ver a un monstruo como yo por la noche y que te haga daño.

—Cracker no es lo que tú...

—Pensaba que había encontrado a alguien que no le importaba mi manera de ser. Qué me aceptaba tal y como soy. —Y, por mucho tiempo, siento algo caer por mis mejillas. Estaba llorando, desahogando todo ese dolor—- Me dabas todo lo que no tenía de pequeño. Amor, compasión... Y ahora... Y ahora mi corazón está dolido.

—Cracker... —iba a decir algo, pero yo la detuve.

—Déjame... quiero estar a solas.

No deseaba ver su rostro por el dolor que estaba sintiendo emocionalmente. Era insoportable como si hubieran clavado agujas en mi corazón y me dejasen vulnerable por unos minutos. Mi respiración se hace más pesada cada vez que me acercaba a mi cuarto. La cierra de un portazo y me siento en la cama intentando controlar todas esas emociones que han surgido al instante. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que hice?

Con pesadez, me voy quitando la hombrera y mis zapatos ya sin ganas de hacer nada. La falda escocesa ya estorbaba que lo arrojé con fuerza hacia el otro lado de aquella habitación. Y con mala gana, me voy deshaciendo de mi peinado tradicional, apagando primero las mechas de mis coletas. Siento como mi mundo se va derrumbando. Ya no hay razón para seguir viviendo en esta mierda de vida.

Ya liberando toda esa presión de mi peinado haciendo cascada en mi espalda, llevo las manos a mi rostro intentando reprimir aquellas lágrimas que deseaban salir. No quería llorar más. No quería sufrir más. Solo quería saber la verdad. Solo pido eso.

Mis oídos se agudizan cuando escucho a ___ llamar por la puerta. No respondí. No quería verla. Estaba destrozado física y mentalmente. Sin embargo, ella abrió sin importar si no le hubiera dicho nada. Sus pasos son lentos y firmes al mismo tiempo. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y pude observar sus pies. Estaba enfrente mía y yo no quería alzar la mirada para verla.

—Te dije que quiero estar solo —gruño molesto.

—Cracker, ya no lo aguanto y más aún sabiendo que te hice daño.

—Quieres el divorcio, ¿verdad?

—No, solo quiero que me escuches y ya ahí tomarás la decisión de seguir conmigo o no.

¿La decisión? ¿Acaso me dirá lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Del porqué me evita? Yo no dije nada al respecto. Solo escucho un pequeño suspiro de ella entendiendo la situación.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que antes estaba casada?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Era muy joven, pero mi padre quería formar alianza con ese hombre a través de la boda porque tenía mucho poder. Yo no me negué, quería cumplir su voluntad. —La voz de ___ era firme y con valentía—- Iba todo perfecto en el matrimonio, pero todo eso cambió. —Ahora cambia a una de miedo como si estuviera recordando un pasado atroz—. Un día, llegó borracho a casa, no paraba de gritar como un loco. Yo le pedía que parase, pero todo fue en vano. Me golpeó... me violó...

Mi cabeza automáticamente se eleva al escuchar aquellas palabras en los labios de la joven. ¿Como podría alguien golpear a alguien como ella? Tan bella y tan perfecta. Y más violarla.

—Mi primera vez no fue bonito que digamos. Desde ese día me empezó a maltratar y a tratarme como si fuera un objeto. Se lo comuniqué a mi padre y él comprendió la situación. Pedí el divorcio y me separé de ese hombre.

—___...

—No podía dormir, siempre tenía pesadillas de aquel hombre que hasta tuve que ir al médico para que me chequearan. —Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se lleva las manos hacia su cuerpo a modo de protección—. Ya me había sanado de los moratones y del desgarre vaginal, pero no me recuperé del todo mentalmente. Mi médico me dijo que no tenía alguna cura para ese remedio, que el tiempo lo dirá. Y me dijo que si no sanaba mi mente yo... yo... —Se vuelve algo entrecortada como si le costará decir aquello que tanto teme—. No podría tener hijos.

Mis pupilas se dilatan al instante al escuchar aquellas palabras de ella. ¿No podría tener hijos por aquella causa? ¿Tanto le habrá afectado? Veo como sus mejillas son decoradas por unas cuantas lágrimas de ella ya no soportándolo más.

—Queria decírtelo, de verdad. Pero el miedo me invadió por completo que hasta temía que si se lo contabas a tu madre, tal vez nuestra alianza se rompe. Tenía miedo en no concederte hijos por aquel trauma, que no serviría como esposa. Eres el primer hombre que me hace sentir como una tonta enamorada y por eso te he tratado con cariño porque vi en ti en alguien que necesitaba afecto. Yo sé que tú nunca me harías daño —respira profundo para proseguir,— ¡pero no puedo seguir avanzando con este miedo!

No dejé que siguiera hablando. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas sin hacerle ningún tipo de daño. No quería aplastarla con mis brazos. No correspondí su abrazo porque sé que estaba sorprendida ante mi acto. Ella se esperaba otra cosa que no sea un abrazo.

—Me importa una mierda si no me puedes dar hijos —aclaro separándome un poco de ella para mirarla fijamente a sus ojos y que vea de lo que digo es real—. Me importa una mierda de lo que diga mamá. Me importa una mierda de lo que piensen otros de ti.

—Pero Cracker...

—Lo que más me importa en este mundo es estar a tu lado. —Sujeto sus manos con firmeza y con decisión.— Eres mi esposa. Eres mi vida. Yo mataría a cualquiera que se atreviese a hablar mal de ti por la espalda.

Sus ojos brillaban como si le hubiera gustado oír aquellas palabras.

—Cracker... —susurra mi nombre ya deteniendo sus lágrimas.

—Yo no te abandonaría por nada en el mundo. Eres la primera mujer que le gusta a un tipo cruel y despiadado.

—Pero en el fondo eres como un niño. Dulce, valiente y con muchos sueños.

—Porque tú has hecho que sacara al niño que hay dentro de mí. —Apoyo la frente en la suya sin dejar de mirar sus ojos—. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo.

—Y yo contigo, Cracker. —Su sonrisa vuelve a la vida dándome esa sensación de paz que tanto deseaba tener—. Perdona si no te lo he contado y te hiriera.

—Ahora eso no importa. Ahora lo que importa es que estamos aquí, tú y yo, y nadie más.

La beso con decisión saboreando aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba volver a probarlos. Era una mezcla de fresas y lágrimas, y aún así era adictivo. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no la besaba? No quería pensar en ello. Ahora mi deseo es estar con ella más que nunca. Nuestras bocas se mueven queriendo tener más contacto con lo que, juguetón, muerdo su labio inferior recibiendo un pequeño quejido de ella, pero yo aprovecho para invadir su boca con mi lengua.

Era una pelea de quien dominaba a quien y sé perfectamente quien iba a ganar esa batalla. Yo, por supuesto. Se rindió completamente a mi merced. Mis manos, apoyados en la pequeña espalda de ___, van recorriendo lentamente toda esa zona hasta llegar a su trasero en donde los aprieto con firmeza. Recibo un pequeño jadeo de ella en mis labios. Mis ojos destelleaban de placer, divertido en ver sus expresiones. Y con decisión, la alzo para que sentara a horcajadas de mí. Su mirada era de pura confusión.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Mi voz se vuelve un tanto ronca debido aquel beso.

—Cracker yo no... —No dejo que termine porque la vuelvo a besar. Un beso que mostraba cariño y confianza.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —digo con decisión no separándome de sus labios—. Quiero que te olvides aquel trauma. Con quién estás compartiendo cama es conmigo y no con otro hombre. Sé mía esta noche, ___. Te lo suplico, te lo imploro.

Es raro en mí pedir ese tipo de cosas, pero por ella haría cualquier cosa. Solo espero que acepte porque no aguantaba más estar así sin sentirla. Las pequeñas manos de ella exploran entre mis cabellos, casi entrelazando sus dedos con ellos para sujetarlos con firmeza provocando que diera un gruñido. Y no era de dolor, era de satisfacción. Se acerca a mis labios para decir aquello que tanto anhelaba escuchar:

—Hazme el amor, Cracker.

Una bomba de relojería se activa en mi interior y la beso con más furor que antes. No quería separarme de ella. El deseo de tenerla a mi lado me producía una felicidad absoluta que no podía explicarlo. No paraba de morder sus labios a modo de dominante. Tenía que controlar mi lado salvaje; aunque, es imposible. Su perfume, sus labios, su piel... todo de ella me estaba volviendo loco.

Dejo sus labios por un momento, que tenían alguna que otra cicatriz provocada por mis mordidas y me dedico a morder su cuello dejando alguna que otra marca. Ella es mía y de nadie más. La marcaré las veces que quería para que todos sepan quién es su dueño. Los jadeos de ___ hacen eco por toda la habitación dándome entender que le gustaba la forma en cómo la trataba. Con algo de timidez, acaricia toda la extensión de mi espalda bien formada por aquellos entrenamientos de mi hermano. Yo solo me dedicaba a lamer y morder el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

Mi esposa alza su cuerpo un poco queriendo llegar a una zona determinada. Estaba tan concentrado que gemí al sentir como mordía de vez en cuando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Dios, ¿desde cuándo se ha vuelto coqueta? Me estaba derritiendo ante sus mordidas y alguna que otra lamida. Los pantalones ya estaban siendo molestos, me estaban apretando de una manera sobrenatural.

Qué me perdone, pero me era imposible controlar mi instinto animal. Rompí la parte superior de aquel vestido donde escucho un leve quejido por parte de ella. Recibo una mirada inquisitoria como si no le hubiera gustado.

—¡Cracker, era un vestido que me regaló tu hermana Compote!

—A la mierda el vestido, estás más guapa así. —La miro por un momento observando ya su cuerpo semi-desnudo. Agradezco que sea alto y pueda ver todo detalle de ella.

—Eres un pervertido. —Infla los mofletes molesta a lo que sujeto su rostro con mi mano y las desinflo.

—Vas conociendo mi parte juguetona, querida.

Con la otra mano libre, sujeto sus muñecas con facilidad alzándolas hacia la altura de su cabeza. Me gusta tenerla así, a mi merced y tan indefensa, y que sea yo quien provoque esos gemidos que salen de sus labios. Oh, pero sobraba una cosa que tapaba la vista. Sonrío como un maniático en donde ella solo tiembla de ¿emoción? No sabría decir, pero no era miedo lo que desprendía en sus ojos.

Me acerco hacia aquella prenda que molestaba que cubría sus pechos y lo cojo con mis dientes. Segundos después lo arranco de cuajo liberando sus dos montes de aquel molesto sujetador.

—Cracker, tenemos que hablar sobre "no romper mi ropa cuando estás excitado". —Por una razón, me hizo gracia.

—Creo que esa charla no servirá de mucho ya que seguiré haciéndolo.

—Por lo menos hazme el favor de... ¡Ah!

Sensible, ¿eh? Ya me llevé un pecho a la boca sin dificultad alguna empezando a succionarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño hambriento. Para tener mayor facilidad, alcé un poco más su cuerpo con uno de mis brazos para que se sentara y que sus pechos estuviesen a la altura de mi rostro. De vez en cuando observaba el rostro de mi esposa. Las caras que ponía hacían que mi miembro se endurezca más que hasta creo que creció un poco más de lo que creía. ¡Joder! Mira lo que está haciendo esta chica en mi cuerpo.

Suelto sus muñecas por un momento para sujetar con firmeza el otro pecho, masajeándolo. No tenía dificultad alguna ya que mi mano era lo bastante grande. No obstante, ella apoya las manos en mis cabellos y se dedicaba a apretarlos con fuerza en donde gruño de satisfacción casi mordiendo uno de sus pezones. Me estaba gustando, y quería demostrarlo. Doy una leve succión en su pezón para soltarlo de golpe donde recibo un pequeño gemido, por su parte.

Alzo mi mirada, divertido. Joder, me estaba poniendo cachondo y me divertía ver su rostro. Jadeaba intentando recuperar algo de aliento, su rostro era condenadamente sexy. _«Como siga así, explota»,_ me mentalizaba. Y con una mirada bastante juguetona, llevo la mano hacia una de sus nalgas y doy una leve palmada en donde gime con sorpresa.

—¡Cracker!

—¿Qué? Quería saber cómo sonaba. —Otro golpe, otro sonido—. Y me gusta.

—¡Basta! ¡No es divertido, pervertido!

Con un movimiento rápido, la acuesto en la cama quedándome encima de ella. Mis rodillas estaban colocadas a cada lado de su cintura mientras mis manos estaban apoyadas alrededor de la cabeza mi amada. En esta posición podía notar perfectamente la diferencia de altura y agradecía que la cama fuese grande.— Con mi lengua puedo recorrer perfectamente todo tu cuerpo, ¿lo sabías?

—Eso no es justo. —Infla de nuevo aquellos mofletes, como me encantaba molestarla—. Eres demasiado enorme y yo pequeña a tu lado.

—Pero puedes palpar todo mi ser.

Timidez es lo que refleja ahora en sus ojos cuando dije eso. Se ve tan linda así. Me encanta esa faceta de ella. Posa las manos en mi pecho bien formado tocándolos lentamente. Ya ella los había tocado, pero esta vez, era diferente. El aire que respiramos hay tensión sexual entre los dos. Nuestras caricias iban más allá del cariño. Eran deseo y no lo podemos resistir.

Doy leves suspiros cada vez que sus manos descienden tocando cada zona de mi ser hasta llegar al bordillo de mis pantalones. Pensaba que me los había quitado, pero ya veo que no. Mis ojos se clavan en los suyos y pude ver deseo, hasta se mordió el labio. ¡Joder! Estoy que ardo y la maldita no paraba de juguetear con mi prenda. ¡Quítamela, joder! ¡Te lo imploro con la mirada! Y como si mis súplicas fueron escuchadas, me baja los pantalones junto con mis boxers mostrando mi hombría.

Sus labios forman una especie de "o" mirando con sorpresa mi miembro. Hasta puedo notar como su cuerpo tiembla ante tal magnificencia. Cojo sus manos con delicadeza para que los posara en él y comenzara a acariciarlo. No puedo negarlo, he temblando y un gemido ronco sale de mi garganta.

—E... Es enorme.

—Lo sé —sonrío divertido ante su expresión.

—Es que eres enorme.

—¿Seguirás diciendo que soy enorme?

—E... Es la verdad.

Río levemente acercándome para su rostro para besar sus labios mientras mis manos siguen explorando su cuerpo. Memorizando poco a poco cada poro de su piel hasta deshacerme de lo que quedaba de prensa en ella. Puedo oler a excitación. Era un olor exquisito. Agarro con fuerza sus nalgas escuchando un pequeño sonido de protesta.

—No puedo aguantar las ganas de meter mi polla en tu sucia vagina.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —Mis dedos ya estaban acariciando su entrada. Tan mojada la tiene. Como se nota que te vuelvo loca, ¿eh?

—Pero si es la verdad —Muerdo su barbilla mientras meto como dos dedos dentro de ella. Es que ya estaba mojada y no necesitaba prepararla.

Los muevo con algo de rapidez recibiendo aquellos gemidos que tanto ansiaba escuchar. No apartaba la mirada en ella en todo momento. Hasta me lamía los labios realmente excitado. Mi polla me pedía a gritos de penetrarla ya. Y eso es lo que haré realmente. Atraigo el cuerpo de mi amada mientras yo me coloco, sentándome en la cama con ella encima.

Los dos gemimos al mismo tiempo al sentir el roce de nuestros sexos. Sus brazos rodean mi cuello como soporte y yo sujeto sus caderas. Estábamos listos de ser uno solo. No había vuelta atrás. Yo la deseaba y ella me desea. La beso con dulzura por lo cual me corresponde mientras la ayudo a bajar y clavar de una vez por todas mi polla en ella.

¡Oh por Kami! Qué sensación tan agradable. Me abraza con fuerza que hasta muerde mi cuello por lo que gruño levemente. Sujeto con firmeza su trasero ayudándola a subir y bajar sobre mí. Es exquisito escuchar su respiración cerca de mi oreja mientras nos compenetrábamos. Es delicioso está sensación. Como deseaba sentirla.

Nuestros movimientos va en aumento cada vez sentíamos la fricción de uno contra el otro. No paraba de besarla ni ella a mí. Las manos de ___ se entrelazan de nuevo en mis cabellos dando un pequeño tirón provocando que gruña aún más a lo que muerdo levemente su cuello dejando marca.

Aquella habitación se estaba convirtiendo en testigo de nuestro amor. Dos cuerpos fusionados en uno. Sudando como nunca y que los movimientos iban más rápido. No quería que esto acabase, era demasiado excitante, pero sé que en algún momento esto acabaría. cada vez sus paredes vaginales apretaban con fuerza mi miembro dándome entender que estaba a punto de llegar el orgasmo. Solo un poco más, pequeña. Quiero sentirte aún más.

Yo también estoy a punto de terminar. Agarro con firmeza sus caderas mientras me poniendo de rodillas sin separarme en ningún momento de ella queriendo penetrarla con más fuerza que antes. Clava sus uñas en mi espalda dando un tremendo grito llegando al bendito orgasmo. Y yo me corro en su interior ya no aguantándolo más. Joder, esto me supo a gloria. La atraigo hacia mi cuerpo abrazándola con cariño y ella va repartiendo besos en todo mi rostro.

Los dos no sentíamos agotados por compartir este momento, pero valió la pena. No dejaba de mirar su rostro. Era tan bella estando cansada. Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro de una forma tonta a lo que ella lo nota y solo ríe.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara?

—Oh, para nada. —Me sincero atrayendo su cuerpo hacia mí—. Es que... te ves linda así.

—Tonto —golpea levemente mi pecho sin dejar de reír.

—___ —la llamo recibiendo su atención en mí.— Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Cracker.

_Un mes después..._

¡Estoy harto que Katakuri me tire al suelo! ¿Es que no puede ser un poco más suave conmigo? ¡Qué me hago viejo! Aunque no debo quejarme, estoy de buen humor porque subieron la recompensa de mi cabeza. Estoy igualado por mi hermana Smoothie. Esa niña no sé cómo lo hace para superarme.

Y otro día más en donde llego a casa y con ganas de estar con mi querida esposa. Ya habré puesto una cara de enamorado.

—¡Ya estoy en casa!

—Oh, al fin has vuelto.

—Perdón si tarde, mi hermano me entretuvo —me disculpo palmeando la cabeza de ___.

—No pasa nada. Ven, por favor. —Agarra mi mano llevándome hacia la cocina. La noto emocionada.

Mis ojos se clavan en la encimera con una gran caja a lo que alzo la ceja un tanto curioso y extrañado. ¿Qué hace eso ahí? No entendía muy bien que hasta miraba a la chica que solo sonreía.

—Es para ti.

—¿Para mí? —recalco un poco la pregunta sujetando aquella caja—. Todavía no es mi cumpleaños.

—No seas bobo y ábrelo.

¿Por qué tanto empeño? En fin, que remedio. Con cuidado, abro la caja, no me quiero encontrar con algo inesperado. Agrando mis ojos al ver lo que había dentro. ¿Qué demonios? Sujeto como una especie de camisa, pero era demasiada pequeña. ¡Esto ni siquiera me va caber! Y no solo había uno sino unos cuantos más. ¿Esto es una especie de broma? No lo entendía.

___ solo sonreía divertida por mi cara de no entender nada. ¡Joder! ¡No estoy como para pensar! Y ya lo último que veo es una carta. Espero que este papel me diga lo que está pasando y no dejarme con la duda. Empiezo a leerla:

_¡Hola!_

_Sé que no nos conoces, pero muy pronto nos conocerás, solo ten paciencia. Solo quedan ocho meses para que puedas vernos._

_Te queremos pedir un favor: cuida mucho a mamá en estos ocho meses porque será un proceso muy largo._ _Protégela_ _de cualquier enfermedad. Haz que se alimente bien para que nosotros crezcamos fuertes y sanos. Si se enfada contigo solo tienes que entender que somos nosotros los culpables. Cuando mamá sienta que nos movemos, queremos que tú seas el primero en sentir nuestras patadas._

_Haz feliz mamá porque sabemos que eres el mejor papá del mundo._

_Con cariño,_  
_Tus hijos._

Estaba temblando al terminar de leer la carta. Mis ojos estaban clavadas en la frase "mis hijos". Giro un poco mi cabeza hacia la ropa y luego hacia el vientre de ____. No puede ser. Esto tiene que ser un sueño. Ella está...

—Estoy embarazada, Cracker.

Sin poder evitarlo, la abrazó con fuerza alzándola al aire mientras apoyo mi cabeza en la barriga de ella, escuchando como ríe.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hace un mes.

—Mis hijos. ¿Cuántos son?

—Por lo que vio el médico son dos. No sabría decirte si gemelos y mellizos.

Estaba feliz ante esta noticia que la besé, no una ni dos, sino bastantes veces que ella me correspondía. Está embarazada. Curé su trauma. Ahora tengo que cuidar, no solo a ella, sino también a nuestros hijos.

No puedo negarlo. Ella es mi esposa. Es mi vida. Y mataría a cualquier que la hiciera daño.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Otra de las tantas historias que quería traer! Espero que os haya gustado mucho porque es una de las historias que me ha gustado crear, y no solo por el contenido, sino por todo.


End file.
